


The God and The Detective.

by Kirsty_mc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Loki, Loki's punishment, M/M, Magic, POV Alternating, Protective Lestrade, Protective Mycroft, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Runes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsty_mc/pseuds/Kirsty_mc
Summary: Sherloki, Post-Avengers/ Series 1 & 2-compliant: Loki is sent to London in a similar punishment to Thor. While there, he meets Sherlock and helps him solve cases until S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers find him.





	1. Asgard

Loki’s POV  
With Thor’s twist of the contraption that Stark had made for the Tesseract, we were thrust into the large hall of the palace in Asgard. The last time I was here it was as King, but now chains are placed on my wrist by guards who then lead me to stand in front of the Royal chair, Hlidskjalf. 

Upon it sat Lord Odin with Lady Frigga at his side. With a wave of his hand, the guards left the room. 

Odin then spoke to Thor,  
“Please remove Loki’s muzzle and leave us to deliver the Tesseract to Heimdall,” his voice boomed around the room and I felt like a child again, finding I couldn’t meet my ‘parents’ eyes.

Thor did as he was asked and carefully removed the gag Stark had lovingly made on orders from S.H.I.E.L.D. and direction from Thor. 

When the doors closed after my ‘brother’, I felt the eyes of the royal couple on me. 

“Loki, you are my son, as much as Thor is, but I cannot over look the crimes you committed on Midgard. As God’s it is our duty to protect the Midgardian’s but you attacked, killed and tried to overpower them, because of this you must be punished,” Odin said formally. 

Lady Frigga, my dear mother and the woman who taught me my magic now steps forward to look me over with a caring gaze, as a mother should. This stops me from answering Lord Odin. When pleased that I am well she turned to her husband,  
“Dear All-father, if Loki is as much of a son as Thor should you not punish him in the same way?” she asked but more told her husband. 

Odin falls silent while Lady Frigga kisses me on the forehead and returns to her place beside the All-father.

“Very well my love, we will adjourn to the Bifrost where Loki will be stripped of his magic and God title until he is worthy of them again. When he will use them for peace on Midgard and not violence,” Odin agreed and Frigga smiled but I waited for the enviable ‘but’.

“But.”

Here it is I smirk.

“So, Thor cannot interfere and help his brother I will send you, Loki to England an ocean away from Thor and his friends. Where Thor has no reason to go while on Midgard.”

Not as bad as it could have been, I can survive without that oaf, the question is can he survive without me? I was surprised from my thoughts as my mother hugged me over my chains, which stopped me from hugging her back. 

Guards were then called and I was led via my chains through the streets of Asgard to the Bifrost. 

The streets were empty and I found I no longer knew what time or date it was, or anything that went on in my former home. We waited for horses to take us across the Rainbow Bridge, now rebuilt by Heimdall with the help of the Tesseract. Lady Sigyn, my dear ex-wife, led my horse over. 

“Be safe Loki,” she whispered in my ear and places my wedding band in my hand. She had kept them both, sentiment. 

I keep hold of it as we rode the horses to Heimdall and dismounted. Thor met us there as the one who delivered the Tesseract to the all-seeing God. I didn’t look at Thor who had mother inform him of my punishment, instead, I looked at the ring in my hand. It buzzed with power and I realised that Sigyn must have put a spell on it. She only knew a little magic from our time together but apparently, she knew enough runes to carve a shielding spell into the ring. 

Thankful for some protection on Midgard, I stepped towards the All-father only to have Thor hug me. When he released me, I gave him a small smile in the hope that if he thought I was happy he wouldn’t try to find me. 

“Loki,” Odin said softly, the most kind I have heard him in years. 

He waved his hand and the chains rune activated and fell to the ground. I now stood in front of him and closed my eyes, as he recited the spell and ripped my armour off. I shut him out and focused on shielding Sigyn’s ring.

I was then thrust backwards and felt helpless without my magic or God strength. I slipped the ring on my right hand and hoped it would soften my fall.

It did.  
-


	2. Lestrade

Lestrade’s POV  
It was a cold, winter day in London and I was driving to Bakers Street to give Sherlock some cold case files at John’s request. I could have sent someone else to go but I’m bored, with the lack of cases and I’m avoiding the paperwork on my desk. I also wanted to make sure the files got to Baker Street, today, as if I’m bored then Sherlock must be going spare and driving John mad.

I shiver in my police car and turn up the heater. As I look up I see a man in a thin green linen shirt and leather trousers. He appears to be cold, tired and by the looks of him waiting by the bins of a restaurant, hungry. 

Well, I am in a police car and I have nothing better to do, I should find this man some help. I pull over and get out the car.

“Hey,” I call to him and his head shoots up; he plays with a gold band on his finger. Divorced, I note, the poor man must have lost everything.  
“Why don’t you get into the car and we can find where you need to be?” I say and the man looks confused.

“Why would you help me when everyone else just tries to steal from me?” his green eyes measure me up as he speaks like a well-educated man – he really has lost everything.

“I’m a police officer, it's my job to help people,” I explain in a light tone and open the back door of the car for him. “Coming?” I ask and the man sighs but gets in.

Once we’re driving again I start talking to him.  
“So what’s your name?” I ask.

“Loki.” he replies shortly.

“Loki? Nice name, I’m Greg, Greg Lestrade,” I say watching him in the mirror. I watch the road again when I realise I’m not going to get a reaction. So he doesn’t trust people I note. 

I try again,  
“Aren’t you cold out in just a shirt?”

Silence.

“Loki?” 

Stopping for traffic and turn around to find the man has fallen asleep across the back seat, I look back at the road. Turning the corner – I pull up outside Bakers Street. As I do a cab pulls up in front of me coming from the other direction. The detective duo get out of it.

“John! Sherlock!” I call, as I get out of my police car. John comes over, after paying the cab, while Sherlock unlocks the front door, “I’ve got those files you wanted.”

“Oh great,” John says brightening and turns to Sherlock, “Come here and carry some case files you lazy arse.”

Sherlock sighs but comes over. I open the passenger seat and grab the pile of files, which I pass to John. I then go to give the second pile to Sherlock but find he’s gone. I see John walk to the back of the car and I follow him, where we find Sherlock watching Loki.

“Who is this?” he asks and I shove the files into his arms, surprising him. 

“Loki, some divorce-y, I found him freezing on the streets, so leave him to sleep,” I say and then move to get back in the warm police car. 

“Ok, not recently divorced though, no tan line on his hand,” Sherlock mutters still watching Loki, “Keep me informed on him,” he says louder and then he has the cheek to walk away.

“Keep you informed? Do you know how many rules I am breaking right now giving you these files and now you want me to phone you about this poor homeless man!” I protest.

“Yes,” Sherlock said simply, “Good day Detective,” he says and he goes inside.

“Just call me if you have time,” John compromises with a sigh and follows his friend.

“For God sake!” I mutter to myself starting the police car and heading for Scotland Yard. “Only, for Sherlock bloody Holmes.”

-


	3. Scotland Yard

Lestrade’s POV  
Once I reached Scotland Yard, I called Donavon out to help me carry Loki to a cell. For a skinny man, he had a lot of muscle and so weighed a lot more than I was expecting. We soon got him into a cell and Donavon wanted answers. 

“Who is this? I’m sure he’s not our division,” she asked.

“Ok, his name is Loki and I picked him up as we have nothing better to do, and our purpose is to help people,” I defend and Sally gave me a look.   
“We can also avoid paperwork while dealing with him,” I say and she looked more willing.

“Strange name,” Was Donovan’s only comment though.

“Well let's see if he has a criminal record as we can’t question him while he sleeps,” I say taking that as agreeing to help me, and head for my office, Donovan sighs but follows, closing the door and taking a seat next to me.

“So Loki, is all we’ve got to go on?” she asks as I type the name into the database. 

“Yep,” I say and press return.

After a longer list than expected turned up Donovan searched the name on her phone and found it was the name of the God of Mischief, (who knew so many people liked naming their kids after Norse gods?) and the name of the man who attacked New York and Germany (still not sure if he’s a god, the Americans had covered that up). 

We then lowered it by uploading a picture Donovan took on her phone while he was sleeping.

This caused the system to shut down and a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo to appear on screen saying we do not have the level to access this information. 

“Ok, who are S.H.I.E.L.D.? And why do they want Loki?” Donovan asks.

“I’m sure it's nothing, it’s a bad picture and...” Donovan gave me a look and I sigh, “All I know about S.H.I.E.L.D. is that they are American and so they can’t take Loki even if we called them,” I explain, "and I only know that much from Mycroft."

“So we’ll just have to wait until he wakes then?” Donovan asks.

“Yep,” I agree as a constable knocks on the door, “Come in!” I call.

“Sir the man you brought in has woken,” He says.

“Ok, we’ll deal with it,” I say, dismissing the constable and then turn to Donovan, “Good timing.”

We take the man from the cells with the offer of food and take him to the police break room. Sally gets him a plate of food, which he tucks into, eating with impeccable manors for a hungry guy. 

“Hi Loki, I’m Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade and this is Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan,” I introduce, “will you answer some questions for us, so we can help you?” I ask and the man wipes his mouth with a napkin. 

“I will endeavour to, Detective Inspector,” he says and then uses a knife and fork to eat his chips.

“Well can you tell us where your family or next of kin are?” I ask.

Loki swallows and looks at me, “My parents are dead, my adoptive family…. are in America. I have recently been up to no good, shall we say, and they have sent me here to grow up,” he explained and starts eating again.

“What about your wife?” Donovan asked and Loki looked confused until she pointed at the ring that he now wore on his right hand, ring finger.

“Oh, my wife and I have been divorced for many years, she gave the ring back to me before I left, she's sentimental,” Loki explained. 

“So you just got sent here with nothing but the clothes on your back?” I confirm and Loki nods. “Great, I’ll see what I can find for you: food and accommodation wise.”

Donovan stands with me and whispers in my ear, “He sits up straight and eats with good manors, I think he’s a rich kid that has run away from home.” 

“I don’t know Donovan, I think he was telling the truth,” I say and then to Loki, “I’m going to leave Sally with you while I make a phone call. He nods again as he finishes his meal, “Get him some desert Donovan,” I suggest and step outside. 

Pulling out my phone I call Johns mobile knowing those men are constantly in and out of Bakers Street so the landline would be useless.

John soon picked up, “Hi Greg,”

“Hey John, You remember Loki, that man that was in my police car earlier?”

“Sure,”

“Well I was wondering if Mrs Hudson had another room for him to stay in, he doesn’t have anything else and it appears his family have left him to ‘grow up’ apparently,” I explain.

“Well Sherlock was interested in him and I think Mrs Hudson has had the room downstairs done up to rent. Sherlock’s not here at the moment but I’m willing to take him on,” John agrees.

“Great, can you pick him up?” I ask.

“Sure, I’ll get a cab now, see you in a bit,” 

“Thanks, John, bye.”

“Bye.” With that, he hung up and I head back inside.

-


	4. Baker's Street

Loki’s POV  
Lestrade had left me with the stupid woman who was determined to hate me, mostly because this Sherlock man is interested in me, or that’s what I’ve got from the guards at this place. All guard like to gossip no matter the realm and I have learnt people talk more freely when they think you asleep. 

Though her stupidity is useful, and it makes breaking her stubbornness fun.  
“Sally, can I have more please?” I asked, holding my bowl out. She grabs it and heads to the counter to get more. 

She may be acting annoyed but she had a small smile. Mortals are so easy, all I had to do was quote the book from her bag and I’m already cracking her shell. 

I look over to the door for Lestrade, he’s an interesting mortal: not a good man like Captain America or dark like the Black Widow, not even selfish like the Man of Iron or damaged like Hawkeye and the Beast but a person trying to do the best when he knows the world is against him. Trust isn’t something I give out easily but this man may be worth some. The Detective Inspector then walks back through the door putting his phone in his pocket. 

*Bang* 

“Thank you, Sally,” I say sweetly as the woman smashes the bowl down on the table. So maybe she's smarter than I thought, she figured out I was manipulating her. Oh, she has become interesting and I feel my mouth curl into a smile. 

Wait; am I enjoying spending time with these mortals? 

“Hey Loki, I have a Doctor friend who's coming to pick you up. Him and his flat mate are going to let you stay with them. Now, why don’t we see if we can find you some warmer clothes from lost and found?”

“Do I not get a choice?” I ask finishing the pastry Sally had brought me. 

“Well yeah I suppose; do you want to go back on the street, to a hostel or to Dr Watson’s?” Greg asked rhetorically. I don’t know what a hostel is but from Greg’s tone of voice, the Doctors place is better.

“Fine, where are these clothes?” I ask feeling better now I’ve slept and eaten. 

Greg leads the way to a room of things people have lost and not claimed. Apparently, if the owners have not claimed their property after 6 months we can take it. 

Sally soon finds a green jumper.

“Matches your eyes,” she comments and I roll them at her. 

Greg then searches in the charity bin. Where people donate unwanted but usable clothes. He finds me a long, light brown coat and a pair of black jeans. Greg and Sally then lead me to a bathroom where I can change.

When I exit only Sally is there. 

“Where is Greg?” I ask, as she looks me up and down.

“Not as revealing as the leather but practical,” she mutters more to herself and then hands me a plastic bag to put my clothes in, “Busy but what’s wrong with me?” she asks playfully and I smile at her, which seems to be the way to get this woman. She is big on being open, honest and earning trust.

“Nothing my Lady,” I say and she laughs at the use of the word ‘Lady’.

“My bets are still on run away rich kid,” she says playfully and then seriously she says, “Lestrade is talking to John.”

“John’s the Doctor I assume?” I say, ruffling my hair so it falls free.

“Yep,” Sally says standing in front of me. Pulling my hand away she sorts my hair out, “much better,” she comments, turning my collar down she leads the way down the corridor. 

We enter the office and Greg is sitting behind a desk with a short man standing opposite.

“Ah, Loki, this is John,” Greg introduces and I shake Johns' hand. He has a strong grip for a mortal.

“Well, if you have everything, I think we should be going?” John says kindly, but he stands like a warrior.

I suddenly look to Greg and find I don’t want to leave. 

Wait, stupid mortal thoughts, I don’t need these people, I just… 

“Loki?” I think Sally said that, she is the one with her hand on my shoulder. 

“Sorry, I just… Thank you, Greg,” I say holding my hand out which he takes.

“No problem,” he says with a smile. 

The first mortal I think has any worth, Greg is a special man, and I will miss him.

“Good bye Lady Sally,” I say with a teeth-baring smile and she playfully hits me. 

“Stop that,” she replies with a smile of her own. 

“Well then,” John says looking humoured and confused. He then points to the door.  
“Shall we go?” he asks and I nod.

He leads the way out of the building and then gets into a car that was waiting. John leans forward and tells the driver an address and then turns to me as the vehicle moves. 

“I’m Doctor John Watson, call me John,” he says.

“Loki,” I say.

“Is that all?” he asks and I find I like this moral less than the other two, this one is chatty like Stark and defiantly a hero.

“Loki Laufeyson,” I say and try not to wince, but using this name lessens the chance of Thor finding me. 

“Ok,” John says, “By the way, Lestrade asked me to give you a medical check up, apparently you have been out in the cold in a thin shirt.”

I hum in agreement and the man looks out the window. Oh so he can be quiet, interesting, maybe he will be tolerable.

The rest of the journey was silent. When the car stopped we got out, John paid the driver and then he opened a black door and headed upstairs. I followed him into a messy lounge. 

“Ok,” John says throwing his keys down and taking off his coat, “I live here with my flat mate, Sherlock who is out at the moment, he’s… a bit different to most people and the reason for the mess, but I’m sure you will get along fine,” he then hangs his coat up and reached for mine, which I take off and hand him. 

While John is distracted I look round the room. One wall holds bookcases, which are full. Another wall has desks by windows that are covered in papers and electronic devices, and the chairs are well used, some of them piled high with old newspapers and files. This is a lived in house and I own what is in my bag. I sigh and notice John is watching me.

“Erm,” he says once he has been caught, “Do you have any other clothes?” he asks pointing at my bag.

“No,” I say and put the bag next to a chair, “May I?” I ask and John waves at the chair. 

“Be my guest,” he says and I sit. “Well Sherlock’s a similar build to you and he has a lot of clothes as gifts that he doesn’t wear, well if it isn’t some suit or nightclothes, he doesn’t wear it, so there should be something for you.” 

“Thank you,” I say, looking into the kitchen now. Plates and cups sat in the sink and jars of things sat on the worktop with science equipment, similar to that Selvig used, on the main table. 

“So there’s a room downstairs free, I’ll need to ask Mrs Hudson, the landlady if you can have it but first, why don’t we check your health?” he says and picks up a medical bag from under the desk.

Medicine on Midgard is very different to Asgard and so I have no idea what the doctor was doing to me. At one point he asks me to take my jumper off and he stares for a moment before continuing, muttering about, buff homeless men. 

While he was listening to my chest another man entered the room. His blue eye met my green and he then studied my face. I assume this to be Sherlock as he certainly was different, most mortals have looked me up and down but I find myself looking away from those brilliant eyes and being the one doing the looking up and down instead. He certainly was attractive. 

Sherlock seeing John broke the moment. Suddenly, he began removing he scarf and coat reviling a suit (defiantly Sherlock). His legs went on forever and I watched his long fingers as he hung the scarf and coat up. I look away.

Oh, this mortal body is driven by lust. 

I look up and Sherlock is gone, John never saw him. The doctor finished his check-up and handed me, my jumper back. He then packed up his tools and put the bag back under the table.

“Well, you’re healthy, how old are you?” he asked.

“30,” I don’t know but that sounds good.

“Well you are very healthy then, I’m going to talk to Mrs Hudson about that room, stay here and read a book or watch TV… err you can go in the kitchen if you want a coffee but Sherlock does keep strange things in there so be warned,” John said and left. 

I take this chance to get a closer look at the bookshelf and pick out a few novels. Then hearing someone in the room I turn and find Sherlock. I put my books on the table and sit in the armchair; Sherlock sits opposite. 

He temples his fingers and I find myself watching them again and imagine things and… oh in the name of the All-father this mortal body just wants sex.

“I know who you are,” Sherlock suddenly says and I find his voice to be sexy as well. I then register the words and frown.

“I don’t know what you mean?” I say and relax into the chair. 

“You are Loki, the man who tore up New York City and attacked Germany, well a city in Germany,” he explained. 

“Oh,” I say, “It’s a long story, I have no interest in your planet really, mortals are… insignificant,” I say with a wave of my hand and Sherlock looks confused.

“Why try and take over then?” he asks genuinely curious.

I sigh, “I did warn you, it’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time keep it interesting though, I don’t want to get bored,” Sherlock said bluntly and jumped up on the chair so he could sit on his feet comfortably, he acts so young.

“Fine,” I say, crossing my own legs, “Let's begin at the Bifrost, I fell and thought I was going to die in the void, that was my aim, but an, ‘Alien’ called Thanos found me. Thanos is an immortal Titan but is in love with Lady Death and so to please her, he kills, basically. There’s more to it than that but... boring,” Sherlock nods,  
“Thanos has a creature called, the Other working for him, this creature can create pain in the mind and, other boring stuff but basically they have an army the Chitauri, a whole species at their command. They want the Tesseract, a power source that has been on Earth for the past few decades. It's one of the power sources for the Infinity Gauntlet a weapon that can be used to cause chaos across the universe,” I pause here, I had forgotten half the reasons I did these things, the temptation of chaos was a major part and well as stopping the Other’s torture.

“And…” Sherlock says impatiently.

“Sorry, the Tesseract was being tested on Earth alerting Thanos to it presents. So they sent me to get it, believing that I would want Midgard in exchange, so they gave me their army, I came here, collected the stuff to make the portal…”

“By stuff, you’re including people?” Sherlock interrupted and I gave him a dirty look but he didn’t seem bothered. I really want to break this man.

“Yes. Anyway, I opened the portal but the Avengers stopped it and I was taken to Asgard for punishment. Thanos probably wants me dead at the moment and is hunting me as we speak but he will not be able to find me in my current form,” I finish as John walks in. 

“Oh, you two have met,” John says with a smile.

“Yes,” Sherlock says still looking at me, “Meet Loki, you know the man or shall I say, God, who wanted to rule the Earth, but don’t worry, he was made to by a mad Alien, I have understood right haven’t I?” 

Oh, I want to kill this infuriating man, but at the same time, I want to kiss him and make him scream my name.

“Yes, perfectly,” I say with a smile and John sits in the arm of Sherlock’s chair.

“Wow, that makes the conversation as I walked in to make much more sense. So why are you here?” John asks.

“We were just getting to that bit, go on Loki,” Sherlock says.

I just want to stab a knife in him or kiss him till he is breathless… oh, why are human emotions so confusing?

“Fine, after the Avengers caught me I was sent back the Asgard for punishment by my fa… by the King, which was for me to be sent to Midgard as a mortal and learn... some lesson,” I say waving my hand at the end to cover my stumble. 

“Right,” John said, he was reminding me of the captain now, a man who has seen war. 

It was quiet for a moment. Well back on the street for me or maybe Greg will find me a ‘hostel’. Hopefully, I’m not put in prison or S.H.I.E.L.D. will find me for sure.

“Oh, Mrs Hudson will let you have the room, by the way, I’ll cover for a month but you will need to get a job to start paying your way,” John says.

“What? You still want me to stay?” I ask confused by this mortal.

“Yes, you’re not boring,” Sherlock says with a large false smile.

John sighs, “Well you're human now, you were sent here for a second chance, so who am I to let you waste it,” he says.

I smile kindly at him, “I have money from my previous visits to Midgard, I just need to go to a bank,” I say and turn to Sherlock, “Is ‘not boring’ a compliment?” I ask, looking into those blue eyes.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Sherlock replied with the first real smile of the night.

We smile at each other until John interrupts.  
“That’s good, we’ll go to the bank tomorrow,” he said and then stood, “Well I’m going to pick out some clothes for Loki from stuff you don’t wear Sherlock.” 

“Fine.” Sherlock says and then it clicked what John had said and jumped up, “Wait,” Sherlock called as John left the room, “I’ve got to make sure it’s the right stuff.”

I could hear the man complaining the whole way down the hall and couldn’t help laughing.

-


	5. Speedy's Cafe

John’s POV  
Loki settled in well at Bakers Street. He was interesting enough for Sherlock to notice him, (it only took a God) and he’s an ex-soldier like me so we exchanged stories, mostly about strategy. He also liked to learn; Loki spent most of his days reading about Earth, London and England, at my request. I want Loki to understand humans, (a bit more than Sherlock does) before I let him out into the world by himself to work. 

When Loki wasn’t reading, he was being roped in by Mrs Hudson to help around the house. He was soon being taught how to cook, clean and sew. He took to cooking and cleaning well but found sowing to being frustrating and so left it to the landlady. Watching Loki try to sow was very funny and even Sherlock would smile at his spectacular failures. 

After a month or so the three of us were eating in the Speedy Café, next to our flat. I turned the conversation to Loki getting a job when I solved my own problem. Loki and Sherlock were chatting when I saw it and I was quite proud of myself for solving things the two so-called ‘genius’ couldn’t.

“Hey Loki, what do you think about working in this café?” I asked interrupting their conversation. Loki looked interested while Sherlock looked annoyed and shot me a look. Sherlock hates having Loki’s attention taken from him, I don’t think he notices it though. 

“What do you mean Doctor?” Loki asked and I point to the ‘help wanted’ poster behind the till. 

“That, and I’ve told you to call me John so many times,” I said with a sigh and turning back to my food. You can tell Loki was a Prince with his use of titles. 

Loki and Sherlock ate very little and so were just drinking tea by this point. 

“Oh,” Loki said and then went to the till to speak with the employee there, he was very willing to speak to people, it seems not even the ‘all-father’ could take away his silver tongue. 

Sherlock watched every move Loki made. I smirked again and Sherlock caught it this time and frowned in confusion. 

“What?” he asked.

“You don’t like many people Sherlock but Loki ‘interests’ you and that’s saying something,” I explained pointing at the man with my fork.

“Are you saying I ‘fancy’ him?” Sherlock said his nose wrinkling in disgust at the idea.

“Your words, not mine mate,” I said finishing my plate and wiping my face with the napkin. Loki's manners were rubbing off on me. “Right, I’ve got a date, so I'll see you two later,” I said as I stood, putting my coat on proud that I planted an idea in Sherlock’s head. 

Loki then rejoined the table. 

“Have fun John,” he said taking the pen Sherlock offered and started filling in the application form. 

“Yeah, don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Sherlock, said distractedly.

“Um, thanks, Sherlock, I think?” I said confused, that was not a Sherlock-like-thing to say, have I broke him? Maybe I should have left him be. Loki exchanged a look with me showing he had noticed it too. 

“I’ll help you with that later,” I say to Loki, pointing at the form and he nods at me. With that, I left the café for my date hoping Sherlock would be better by the time I got back. 

-

Sherlock’s POV  
Loki and I moved to the lounge in Bakers Street after John left. We sat in silence; the only sound being the TV and Loki on the laptop. I sat in front of the TV and Loki sat at the desk; I don’t know what I was supposed to be watching. I was thinking about what John said in the café.

Could I have a ‘crush’? Loki is good looking but he’s a God and most people found him good looking, well they all stare at him enough. Most of John's dates that had seen Loki had begun flirting with him, with John right there. John has terrible taste in women.

Loki was a natural at dealing with people, as a prince should but he could also flirt back if the woman took his fancy; though I don’t know if Loki had taken any to bed. When John has asked he only ever replies, ‘I’m studying humans, as you told me to’. 

Loki’s good at lying, he’s the God of Lies, but I can see through most people. We are perfectly balanced; maybe that’s why I notice him, why I am attracted to him. 

Attracted? Damn.

-


	6. St Bart's

Loki’s POV  
Sherlock has been acting weird since lunch and I assume it because of something John had said to him. I will ask the man when he gets back from his date. In the meantime, I have this form to fill out. Any distraction would be nice but Sherlock seems in his own world. 

I am half-tempted to ask him about the programme he’s watching to show he’s not paying attention but he suddenly jumps out of the chair startling me. He must have figured out whatever was bothering him. 

“Right,” he said with a clap of his hands, “I’m going to Bart’s, its best you do... that,” here he shook his hand at my form, “thing with John here to help so you can come with me,” Sherlock then got his coat, throwing my brown trench coat at me. 

I caught the coat and smile at his bluntness. Putting the form to one side I close the laptop. I had taken to technology well, which is surprising as Sherlock taught me and I find his presents very distracting. John tells me half the stuff Sherlock shows me isn’t legal and he’s just showing off. Maybe that’s Sherlock’s form of flirting. When we mess about on the computer or in the kitchen I find we smile more. 

Might as well enjoy being human, the All-Father is likely to leave me like this for a while.

I then process what Sherlock has said, bloody distracting man.

“So what’s 'Bart’s'?” I ask putting my coat on.

Sherlock’s POV  
I freeze at Loki’s question, I spend most of my time at Bart’s how does he not know… wait I haven’t been to Bart’s since Loki came. I haven’t had a major case since then, only cold cases, but I hadn’t been bored. Has Loki really taken that much of my attention? 

“Sherlock?” Loki said and he moved forward into my personal space. Images flashed in my mind, of Loki sitting on the sofa or in the café and sitting just a bit too close, leaning into each other’s personal space with ease, my heart rate increase in his presence. 

Taking a deep breath and spinning away from Loki, I composed myself.

“Sherlock? Is this normal behaviour?” Loki asked worriedly.

“No, but John told you that I’m not a normal human, come along I’ll tell you about St Bart’s in the cab,” I said calmer now, I then ran downstairs and into the street stopping a cab, Loki would catch up. 

Sure enough, I open the cab door and Loki is locking the front door of 221B. I find myself holding the cab door for the man who just raises an eyebrow and gets in, my heart rate increases again. I take a deep breath of London’s cold air before getting in after him.

Once in the car and on our way I explain to Loki about St Bart’s. I am soon reminded of how easy it is to talk to Loki. He understands more than John even if he’s not from Earth and he likes to learn new things. I also like to show him how much better I am than other humans; John says I like to show off.

“St Bart’s is a hospital, mostly a student hospital but I use their lab for research for cases. I am friends-ish with a woman called Molly, who works in the mortuary, a place where dead bodies are kept before they’re buried, not very pleasant. I go there so I get to see the bodies for cases or do research on bodies donated to medical science,” I explain.

“Friends-ish?” Loki said confused and I sigh.

“She has a crush on me and I use that to get what I want,” I said and find myself feeling a little bad now I know what it feels like to have a crush, empathy. Loki was looking at me with a smile.

“I like you mortal,” Loki said. Loki only calls people, mortals as a joke these days, well since John punched him for calling Mrs Hudson an pathetic mortal. That was quite funny, though Loki didn’t think so. Apparently, punches hurt more as a mortal.

Once we reached the hospital I paid the cab and then led Loki through the halls. We were soon in the morgue, but we found that Molly wasn’t alone. 

“Oh look, Loki is the freaks new assistant, John had enough?” Sally said and I saw Loki frown at her, John said they were quite friendly though.

“Sally, with all due respect, shut up,” Loki said before anyone else could speak. Wait does that mean he values me above Sally? I need to think that over later.

“Can’t say I’m glad to see you again,” Sally said looking Loki up and down, “Though I forgot how nice you are to look at,” she said and smiled. Loki winked and Molly blushed. Though my face didn’t react my heart rate increased. Being aware of this crush is bad for me, I realise. 

-

Loki’s POV  
“Same to you Sally, and thank you,” I returned, this was our friendship I decided, but it won’t get any closer. She hates Sherlock too much and I don’t like her treating him bad because he thinks different. It’s too much like how Asgardian warriors treat magicians. 

“Alright you two stop the banter,” Greg said playfully, “nice to see you again Loki.” 

“Same to you Greg, though from what Sherlock has been telling me this isn’t the nicest of places to meet,” I said truly pleased to see the man again, we shook hands and I realise I’ve taken him on as a father figure and quickly step away. 

Instead I look at the woman who must be Molly as most of her focus was on Sherlock. I smile at her when she looks my way and she blushed again. 

“You must be the lovely Molly I have heard about from Sherlock,” I step towards her but Sherlock walked between us on the way to the body breaking the moment. 

I was confused for a moment before realising Sherlock had done that on propose, jealous bastard, but jealous of who? I shrug at Molly and follow Sherlock to the body.

“What's the case?” Sherlock asked as he studied the body. It was interesting to watch the attention he gave, how relaxed and young his face got. I have grown fond of this mortal and others had begun to notice. 

“This man is one of two bodies found, the other was decapitated. With each of them was three items each,” Molly explained pulling out the other body and standing between them. We all gathered around, “Ok the one missing the head, which we don’t have, by the way, had a spear, a model boat and some blonde hair,” she now turned to the first body. My attention was drawn away from Sherlock and Molly as I looked over the bodies, still listening to the woman talk. The bodies had markings I recognised on them.  
“This one had a ring and hammer, with half a handle and a dead pig next to him. Both have some marks carved into them which we believe are runes.”

Well that’s my theory confirmed. I step away from the bodies and look at Sherlock again. I have seen enough. 

“Are the marks runes?” Sherlock asks me while checking them over with his magnifying glass and not looking at me.

“Norse Runes,” I say, “This is the story of Lady Sif’s hair,” I say and the group stare at me blankly, even Sherlock so explained, “My mother was big on Norse Myths thus my name," I cover, then explain, "In the Norse Myth, Lord Loki, the God of Mischief, cut off Lady Sif’s hair in jealousy and Prince Thor, her lover made him fix it so Lord Loki went to the dwarves who can make anything and they made some gifts for Asgard: the Spear, Gungnir for the All-father Odin, Gold hair for Lady Sif and the boat that could change size, Skidbladnir, for Lord Frey who Lord Loki had annoyed in the past. 

As Lord Loki was leaving he was confronted by another dwarf who claimed his brother could do better. Lord Loki took the challenge with the bet of his head. This dwarf made a flying boar for Lord Frey, the Ring of Increase for Lord Odin and the Hammer, Mjölnir for Thor. During the making of these things Lord Loki took the form of the fly and tried to stop the dwarves winning, this causes the hammer to be made with a shorter handle but the dwarves still won.”

“How did Lord Loki get away? I assume he didn’t lose his head,” Sally asked. Sherlock just turned back to the bodies. 

“Thor said the dwarf could have Loki’s head but not his neck or his life, so they sowed Loki’s lips shut in punishment instead,” I explain, my hand sub-contentiously brushing over my mouth, feeling for the long healed marks.  
“If you find the head of this man it is likely the lips will be sewn together.” I finish.

“Thank you,” Greg said and I break out of the trance I was in, bad memories there, words are my trade, I can’t live without them.  
“So moving away from the case, how are you settling in at Bakers Street, Sherlock must like you if he brought you here?”

“I have settled in fine Greg, I’m applying for a job in a café at the moment but Sherlock got bored so dragged me here,” I explained.

“A job, that’s good, I didn’t think John would let you be a freeloader, so you’re not helping Sherlock? I thought you two would get on together well,” Greg asked as the man in question searched something on his phone. 

“No, this is the first case he’s been on other than those old files you gave him,” I say and find myself watching Sherlock dart around the bodies, asking Molly things. Sally has disappeared for coffee I think.

Bloody Sherlock being a distracting mortal, maybe my feelings for this man are more than I first thought.

“So I know Sherlock can be, well a bit weird. You two are getting along alright?” Greg said following my gaze. 

“I think so, he likes to show off according to John and I’m a good audience,” I turn to Greg, wanting to ask him this question over John,  
“Has Sherlock ever been in love?” I ask sounding more confident than I felt. I needed to know if this human had the ability to love before I let myself feel. 

I twist my ring round on my finger a nervous habit; human bodies are weird. 

Greg looked a bit shocked at my question and then answered, “Well there was this woman but she died. She played games with him, outsmarted him even. She was a criminal and died for the information she stole.” 

Well that was to be expected. Sherlock likes people who challenge him and are a bit dark. Sherlock was now on the phone to someone, probably John, he only relaxes with John. 

“Have you tried to contact your family?” Greg asks and I turn to him sharply.

I think about his question and realised I have barely thought of them. I would have thought I’d called for Heimdall by now, but not once. 

“No, they would not want to hear from me, I will call my brother once I get a job though,” I say honestly. I have ignored Thor enough one-phone-call wouldn’t hurt; he is my brother after all. 

-


	7. Phone Call

Sherlock’s POV  
Loki was talking with Greg. I was trying to focus on the bodies, the case, the first interesting case in months, but found myself keep looking over to him. Loki seems to have the outline of this case, but Molly was telling me details like time of death and where the bodies were found. I found myself asking for her to repeat things; Loki is bad for work. 

Once I got the answers I needed my phone rang.

“John,” I answer. 

“Hey Sherlock I got back to an empty flat, it's weird not having Loki steal my date,” he said in his joking manner. I can’t help feeling a bit sick at the idea of Loki with someone else, I’m glad I brought him here, because of the case of course.

And partly to keep him from Johns date, damn-it.

“Loki was bored with the form so I took him to Bart’s, Greg’s here, they’re talking now. I found a case,” I tell John. 

Johns quiet and I know he wants to talk about what he told me at lunch. I can hear him chewing his lip as he thinks how to phrase it without scaring me. Not that I was scared earlier just, I just realised a few things about myself. 

“Did you think about what I said earlier?” Oh, John, you are so predictable. 

“Yes, nothing but. I wish you didn’t say anything,” I tell him watching Loki from across the room. 

“Really? Well, you just needed a push, you would have seen it yourself sooner or later, anyway be glad I was the one who told you and not Mycroft. Hell Loki could have asked you out and you would have panicked like you did at lunch,” John is right, I hate it when John is right. 

“I didn’t panic,” I deny.

“Sherlock you told me, 'not to do anything you wouldn’t' on my date, that’s a line you just regurgitated from TV as your mind went on autopilot,” I can tell he finds humour from this. Did I really say that? This bloody crush is worse than I thought.

“Fine,” I say and that’s the closest he’s going to get to me admitting I panicked, “We’ll head back to the flat now and I’ll fill you in on the details of the case. Your dates gone, right?” I ask not wanting Loki to flirt with her.

“She's gone Sherlock, no need to get jealous,” John said with a laugh. 

Great now I’m jealous, I hate caring. 

-

Johns POV  
I hung up on Sherlock smiling, happy to have gotten the last word for once. 

Sherlock and Loki got back to the flat not long after. He seemed to want to ignore our phone conversation and instead explained the case to me. All I understood was that some Norse Mythology geek was killing people using the stories as guidelines; stories that Loki was confirming, well most of them.

After the explanation Sherlock went into think mode, shutting off the rest of the world, Loki in particular, I’m sure. I suggested to Loki that we finish the form, which he found on top of some case files on the desk. We soon finished it, making up most of the personal answers and I left to hand it in. 

When I got back Sherlock jumped up out of his chair and pointed to Loki causing the man's green eyes to widen for a moment. Loki is very jumpy to loud noises and sudden movement; it must be some PTSD from being alone in the silent void.

“I know you don’t have magic, but you have knowledge of it, can you track it?” Sherlock asked.

“Maybe, it depends on what I would be looking for,” Loki replied tipping his head to the side, his hand was on that ring of his. 

“The person who killed those men,” Sherlock said excitedly. He was 12-steps ahead of me as usual, and even Loki looked a little lost.

“I’m sorry, the killer is a magic God?” I ask.

“No John,” He says jumping up to me and putting his hands on my upper arms so he knew I was looking and listening. 

“Well maybe, look those runes were ancient, only someone who had studied them for many years would be able to read them, but write a whole story on the person, well it must be their first or second language. Anyway, that doesn’t matter because these letters were drawn, the killer had copied them. They are being controlled by a ‘magic God’ as you put it,” he released me now and turned to Loki, calmer. 

“Well am I right?” he asked. Show off.

“Yes, mortals lost the language many years ago,” Loki said and pulled his ring off. “I need to use the bodies, words are power, I have no magic but the writing on the bodies and in my ring should be enough for a tracking spell,” he said and Sherlock threw our coats at us.

“Well back to Bart’s,” he said with a smile, putting his own coat on and running down stairs. “The game is on John!” he shouts.

“What?” Loki said.

“Ignore him,” I reply putting my coat on, “I swear if he has a cab waiting I’ll kill him,”

“Why?” Loki asks confused.

“Because he is the only person in London who can walk out his house and find an empty cab, I don’t know how he does it,” I say and head out the front door.

Sure enough, Sherlock is sitting in a cab tapping away at his phone. 

That fucker.

-


	8. Magic

Loki’s POV  
The three of us fit into the back of the cab and we head back to the hospital.

Sigyn’s ring buzzes with magic in my hand as I worry about the spell. The bodies at Bart’s should have residue magic of the caster; all I need to do is focus on the origin with a few runes. 

Magic comes from the body; just some bodies make more than others. Humans aren’t built to hold much without burning up, so they normally use talismans to project through which protects their bodies. Odin has purged my body of magic so I have nothing but the ring. As magic comes from a person it will always want to return there, the magic filtering back should lead us to the caster. 

Once at Bart’s we headed to the mortuary and Sherlock convinces Molly to let us have the bodies alone. I grabbed some paper and John pushed a pen into my hand. 

I was soon drawing tracking runes, using the ring to power them and the magic from the bodies to direct them. I quickly had the spell working but it flickered, I need more power. 

“Give me your hands,” I say to John and Sherlock. They look at each other; clearly, they thought they wouldn’t be involved in the magic. “Now,” I say and they both hold out a hand. I place their palms on the paper next to my own and I complete the final rune to activate.

Ok so I may be borrowing a bit of their energy to power the spell but it means they can see the magic line as well which will make it easier than explaining it to them. I then hear John and Sherlock gasp, as a gold line appears, sparkling with magic. 

Next, our bodies still sitting on the floor, but our minds follow the magic, flickering from place to place, where the person had used magic. The spell ends at a slaughterhouse in London, where the dead pig found with the bodies must have come from. 

I then take my hand off the paper and rip it across the activation rune to break the spell. 

John and Sherlock jump out of the trance with a gasp. 

“What the hell was that?” John asked a bit shaken.

“I should have explained first, it was the tracking spell, it follows the path of magic to the place of origin,” I explain ripping up the rest of the paper till the runes are unrecognisable.

“Why did you stop it, we could have found the person, not just a place,” Sherlock says looking a bit better than John and very curious. I love his thirst for knowledge and need for understanding. It makes him better than most humans, almost God like. 

“The spell was not strong enough and besides if a person can do this,” here I throw my arms wide at the bodies either side of us, “Then they will have some protective runes to hide and there was no point wasting our limited power to get to them.” 

I help John to his shaking feet and then offer Sherlock my hand, “You are dazed by the rush of magic you just felt as I used a bit of your energy to power the spell, so you may feel a bit weak,” I explain to the pair. 

Sherlock takes my hand. “I know the place the ‘spell’ showed us, we should head there,” he said.

John was paying little attention to his words, as was I. We were both looking at my hand and where Sherlock still held it.

“What?” he said but then saw where we were looking and let go. “Are we going on not?” he asked trying to recover.

“Sure thing. Why didn’t you go find us a cab love?” I say with a smirk and Sherlock freezes for a moment.

“Very well,” he said stiffly and walked off.

John walks next to me at a slower pace than Sherlock, “I think he was blushing,” he said mischievously. 

Making Sherlock blush was fun but I’ll flirt more after a Norsemen stops beheading people.

-


	9. The Killer

Loki’s POV  
Another cab ride and we were outside the slaughterhouse. Sherlock and John quickly found a way inside, which I’m not sure, was completely legal and John pulled his gun from somewhere (I must have been paying too much attention to Sherlock to miss him picking up his gun).

I followed to two men through the slaughterhouse and we were soon in a room where the corpses are hung so the blood can drain from them. It was empty now but for hanging sheeting and the bloodstained floor.

“Maybe we should come back tomorrow during working hours?” I suggest but before Sherlock or John could respond I was grabbed from behind and one of my own blades was pointed at my neck. 

A strong arm held my arms down and kept my back close his chest, stopping me from moving.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away Loki. My father said you were a curious creature who had to stick his nose in everywhere,” the man holding me said spitefully. 

“Let him go,” John said in a steady voice, the gun held up, I’ve never seen him look so alive. Sherlock, on the other hand, looked curious. 

“Who is your father?” Sherlock asked. I must say I wanted to know that as well. The man must only be a half-God as a full-God could break my bones in my current form, but he was using all his strength just to hold me still. 

“Lord Frey,” the man said to Sherlock, and then to me, “I’m glad my retelling of your story got your attention. Father wanted me to give you, your dagger back, something to remember him by now you’re human.” 

I sigh, Frey. He hates me. The last time I saw him I stabbed this dagger in his leg during a fight, we were meant to be on the same side but winding him up is so much fun. I find myself smirking at the memory and this displeased the half-God.

“What are you smiling at, you’re human. I can kill you,” he spat at me.

“Gods! Do you just use Earth as a place to have sex?” John interrupted.

“Well, it's fun,” I say and try to shrug but I find the cold blade on my neck, almost drawing blood; this man knew how to slit a throat. 

“Shut up!” he shouted not liking that he wasn’t in control of the situation. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sherlock asked, still trying to solve the case, “It can’t just be because your father told you to. What is he offering you?” Always asking the right questions, I’ll have to kiss him after this.

If I live. 

“My father will take me to Asgard, I will have a life there, now me mum's gone there’s nothing here for me!” he said and some spit fell on my face. 

I sigh again. This half-breed is getting annoying. If he’s going to kill me just do it. I don’t say that aloud though, I do value my life.

“Frey is just using you. Half-breeds are not welcome on Asgard. You are just a means to an end; he will just kill you after you kill me,” I say with another sigh.

“No you lie, you’re the God of Lies, killing you will make me a god,” he says.

Wow, he is stupid and Frey is really playing him.

I laugh.

“Killing me won't make you a God, in fact, it will only make Odin want to kill you. I am a Prince after all and killing me is Thor’s job,” I joke, “Anyway as you pointed out earlier, I am human so how would this work?” I say in trying not to laugh too much as my blade was still at my throat. John and Sherlock look a bit shocked by my relaxed attitude. Well, it’s hardly the first time I’ve had a knife to my neck. 

Just the first time since I’ve been human,

Maybe I should remember I’m human,

Because then my dagger cut my own throat,

And I fall to the floor. 

-

 

The cut wasn’t deep which confused me. This man, no matter how naïve, was a pig slaughterer. He should know how to slit my throat, but only a small line of blood formed. 

He had also thrown me to the floor so Sherlock was at my side. I smile at him as he checks my neck.

“It's fine,” I say. Then Sherlock kisses me. 

It was only a light kiss on the lips and ended quickly.

“You idiot,” Sherlock says quietly to me and I smile at his concern. 

John cleared his throat to get our attention. I scowled at him; I thought he wanted this to happen.

“As happy as I am you realised your love for each other, do I shoot this Lady or not?” John asked and I look to where his gun is pointing. 

“Sigyn!” I shout at the beautiful blonde woman in a white dress, jumping up, I walk over to her. 

“Where is it?” she asks.

“What?” I say confused.

“Your ring?” she asks, hands out.

I find it in my jeans pocket and hand it to her.

“I used all the magic in it to find you. It can go back in my jewellery box now,” she said in her calm voice. She then looked at the man on the floor. “Do you think Frey will miss him?” she asks.

“No,” I reply confidently with a smile, “What did you do to him?”

“I broke his neck, Sif taught me how to do it in case I needed it on our wedding night,” Sigyn turned back to me, “She doesn’t like you much, does she?” she says with a small smile, still as calm as ever. 

“No my love, no more than Frey does,” I say as she puts a hand on my cheek.

“You are more trouble than you are worth, my love,” she says and I kiss the Palm of her hand. 

“Are you going to stay on Asgard?” I ask.

“No, I’m not waiting for you anymore, I will travel I think. Find someone normal, who doesn’t get tortured, kidnapped and causes our kids to get killed,” she said still smiling kindly.

“You will get bored,” I say jokingly.

“But I will be alive and happy, besides you are mortal now, and that man,” here she nods to Sherlock, “Will be better for you than I was, Sif always said I agreed too much with you, leading to more mischief,” I smile at her knowing it to be the truth.

“You don’t have any magic, how will you be safe?” I ask grasping her hand as it fell from my face. 

“Didn’t Odin tell you, he can’t destroy your power, especially as he aims to give it back to you. He gave it to me. I will use it to travel and once you get it back I will settle down wherever I am,” she explained. 

“Look after yourself my love,” I say.

“And you, my dear,” she replied and kissed me. She is so pure, too pure for me. I release her hand and she steps back and disappears in my green magic. 

 

-


	10. Sigyn

Loki’s POV  
The police arrived after that. Sherlock had called them on the cab ride here or texted them.

Some medical persons looked at my neck and John told the police he jumped the man and the death was an accident due to his military reactions. John had to go to the police station – I had to go to the hospital. 

Only when we all got back to the flat the next night did Sherlock and John ask about Sigyn. 

“So who was that woman?” Sherlock asks sitting on the sofa. John had just put the tea down in front of us all and took a seat of his own. It was only now I realised I was in the client's seat. I’m being treated as an outsider.

“Her name is Sigyn and she was my wife, we had two children who were punished because of me. One had to kill the other and then I was chained up and a snake dripped its venom on me for years till it died. Sigyn would catch the venom in a bowl but when it was full the venom dripped on me as she left to empty it. I grew to resent her because of this and was very cruel, but Sigyn still stayed by my side. 

Eventually, I accompanied Thor and his stupid friends on their quests, as they needed someone to keep them out of trouble so I asked the All-Father to end our marriage. This meant I could leave her without her worrying about me. She asked for one thing, my wedding ring back.

After my attack on Earth, I was sentenced to a mortal life, as you know. As I was heading to the Bifrost to be sent to Earth, Sigyn gave me the ring. She had carved a protection rune into it to protect me. Now our relationship is over, she has no need for me anymore and I expect to never see her again,” I explained.

“Very well,” Sherlock said and processed what he heard. 

Then there was then a soft knock on the door.

“Come in Mrs Hudson,” John called surprising me. I forgot he was here.

“Hello boys, I just popped up to tell Loki that he has the job in the café.” She said.

“That’s great,” I say with a false smile, hoping the woman would leave.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson,” John said kindly and she left.

“I think Greg said something about calling your brother if you got the job?” John said with a smug smile. 

“Very well,” I agree and look for a mobile phone, John or Sherlock’s, it doesn’t matter whose. 

“Use mine,” Sherlock said still thinking. He pulled his from his jacket pocket and held it up for me to take.

“Thank you, Love,” I said taking it from his hand and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sherlock blinks suddenly and then returned to his thoughts, a ‘mind palace’ John called it.

I sit at the desk and realise I don’t know my brother's number or if he even has a phone. 

“Um,” I say to John, “I don’t know Thor’s number,” I admit and John smiles, pulling his own phone out.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily, I got Mycroft to find it, Tony Stark was willing to give the Avengers numbers to the British Government, here,” John hands me his phone with Thor’s number on as a text from ‘Mycroft’, I will have to find out who ‘Mycroft’ is later.

I type in the digits in on Sherlock’s phone and pressed the call button. 

It rings for a for moments then…

“HELLO?” I hear my brother shout too loud into the phone. I then hear another Avenger, probably Stark says,

“Not so loud big guy, just talk like normal, hey here’s a better idea take the call in your room so I don’t get deafened,”

I then hear Thor walk and open a few doors, then,  
“Hello?” in a normal tone, well normal for Thor. 

“Hello Brother,” I say and realised my voice is softer than I intended it to be.

“LOKI!” he shouted in excitement.

“Thor, quieter, think of my poor mortal ears,” I say and feel myself smiling. I’ve actually missed him. 

“Sorry brother, how are you? Where are you? Why are you calling? Do you need my assistance?” he asked getting louder as he went along. 

I now remember how annoying he can be but bite my lip so I don’t say anything stupid.

“I am fine brother, I just called you to let you know I am alright. I have a home and a job and some friends,” I say.

“This is great brother, maybe I can come visit? You are in London yes? Lady Jane is there maybe she can check on you?” Thor babbled on.

“I’m sure Jane hates me, Thor,” I say but he’s not listening, “Goodbye Thor,” I say over the top of him, still smiling as I hang up before he notices. 

I hand the phone back to Sherlock and I hear John laugh. 

“What is so funny John?” I ask poking the phone in Sherlock’s cheek, as he’s not paying attention.

“Hanging up is how most of Sherlock conversations with his brother end,” John explains.

“And his brother is?” I ask.

“Mycroft, he got the number for you, he looks out for Sherlock and must like you if he hasn’t done anything bad to you yet,” John says.

“Ok,” I say still poking Sherlock with his phone and smiling at my silliness.

“Who’s Jane?” John asks. 

“A Scientist friend of Thor’s, I think she’s his girlfriend but who knows,” I explain with a shrug.

Suddenly Sherlock grabbed my wrist stopping the movement. He looked alert and so must have figured out his thoughts. He looked at me and then took the phone from my hand, put it in his pocket and stood.

“Would you like to go out to dinner?” he asks as he looks in the mirror over the fireplace and dusts off his jacket. 

“What?” I ask I couldn’t have understood his question right.

Sherlock turns to look at me.

“That’s what two people that like each other do right?” he said frowning when I didn’t respond and then he looked to John. “Right?”

“That’s what normal people do, yes Sherlock,” John says pulling out his phone to give us some sense of privacy and hide his smile. 

“Very well,” I agree and then move forward into Sherlock’s personal space and place my hands on his hips, “You’re paying,” I breathe into his ear and feel him shiver. I then pull back and kiss him softly on the lips. Sherlock’s hands soon find their way onto my arms and he grips tightly as if to feel I am real. 

When the kiss ends I rest my forehead against the blue-eyed man’s and looked at his beautiful face. 

“Is this what you have been thinking about?” I ask.

“For a while actually, it's all Johns fault,” Sherlock, replies and I smile. 

“I’ve booked you a restaurant for 8 pm tonight,” John says and we turn to look at him, “I’ll text you the details Sherlock,” he says with a smile. 

“What if I don’t like the restaurant?” Sherlock says and I laugh at him. I hug him close while he still glares at John.

“I picked one you like Sherlock, you only insulted their starters and we didn’t get chucked out or banned for life,” John says and I giggle into Sherlock’s neck.

“Very well,” Sherlock says to John and then to me, he says, “Can you stop that, it’s highly distracting.” 

I just giggle again. 

 

-


	11. Date Night

Sherlock POV  
John had picked a quite classy restaurant, I had got the owner out of a bit of legal trouble a few years back so Loki and I should have a good night. I liked the food they served there as well and hoped Loki will find something he likes. 

I need to wear a suit for my ‘date’. John is trying to teach Loki how to tie a tie, without magic, in the lounge while I dress in my room. I have been ready for a while now but don’t want to leave. Damn nerves. Why do I have to fall for a God of all people? 

Deep breath Sherlock, Mycroft has Okayed him. Not that I need Mycroft’s ok but…

Its just dinner, I’ve eaten with Loki before why am I nervous now?

Suppose it’s for the same reason I want this night to be special, why I have booked a car to drive us to the restaurant instead of getting a cab. I‘ve fallen for Loki.

I sigh and look in the mirror again, I dust down my black suit and straighten my black bow tie. Feeling presentable I open my bedroom door and head down the hall to the kitchen. 

I lean on the worktop and watch Loki in the lounge, he’s putting some gold cufflinks on, they are mine but I don’t wear them. His hair is gelled back and he looks a lot like the man who attacked the Earth. 

He checks himself in the mirror, pulls at his waistcoat and then turns to look at me.

“Well don’t you look delectable?” he said with his flirty smile. 

My heart rate increases. I love his voice and his use of language. I walk towards him and place my arms around his shoulders, subconsciously. Loki’s hands go to my waist.

“You look… nice,” I say and wince. I really don’t know the procedure here. Loki just smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I like him kissing me it feels comfortable.

I then lightly kiss him on the lips and then step away from him. I need my phone and wallet; John said he put my debit card in it. Ah, John has lined them up on the desk. 

I pick them up and put them in my coat pocket. I put my coat on and hand Loki his. He smiles at me and my cheeks feel warm. Loki put on his coat and places his arms around my waist. He’s standing behind me so I can only see him in the mirror but he kisses the back of my neck. 

“Excuse me?” I turn suddenly at Johns' voice and Loki rests his head on my shoulder, “Sorry to interrupt but your car’s here,” he said, blushing slightly. 

“Oh,” I say and take Loki’s hand as it fell from my waist and led him into the black car I booked (or asked Mycroft to).

-

Sherlock POV  
We sit in the back of the car as it drives to the restaurant. I soon began to feel nervous again, about the evening, the closeness of us in the car, whether Loki will enjoy the evening, what Loki expects of me… 

Loki squeezed my hand and kissed me on the cheek, breaking my panicked thoughts.

“I have never been on a Midgardian date before, I usually just sleep with mortals. Is there anything I should know?” he asked with his smirk.

“You should have asked John, he goes on enough dates,” I say realising Loki was nervous as well. His hand holding mine shook lightly and he was smiling and laughing too much.

“I did, he said I can only kiss you on the first date and no funny business,” he said smiling, “I think he’s protecting your virtue”

Really John?

“Do not worry if anything goes wrong it is likely to be my fault besides it’s just eating good food and talking, we can do that,” I say.

“If you say so Love,” Loki says and kisses me on the cheek again, I like it when he calls me, love. Pet names are silly things but from Loki it makes me feel wanted and like I belong.

We pull up outside the restaurant and the driver gets out and opens the door for us. I lead Loki out of the car, still holding his hand, and into the restaurant.

“Booking under the name ‘Holmes’, for two,” I say to the waiter who takes our coats and leads us to our table. I release Loki’s hand and we sit. 

The table had two chairs facing one another. Menus were handed to us and we both soon picked and put them aside.

“You like what’s on the menu?” I ask worried he wouldn’t like anything.

“Yes, Sherlock, relax Love, I grew up eating wild boar, this food will surely be more flavoursome and civilised. I am looking forward to it,” he said and the waiter came over, we gave our orders and Loki ordered a bottle of wine for the table. When the man disappeared Loki took my hand, which was lying on the table. 

“Tell me about Mycroft, I know talking about your brother isn’t very romantic but he is mentioned a lot and so must mean a lot to you or be a big part or your life?” he asks.

Mycroft? That’s whom he wants to talk about? I sigh.

“My brother works for the Government or runs it, it depends on who you ask. He is interfering, controlling and better than me at everything,” I look up and see Loki smiling and can’t help but smile back. 

“Sounds annoying but at least you can have an intelligent conversation with him. The only thing my brother was interested in was fighting and being the best. He goes in headstrong to things and somehow always come out the hero, even though I usually saved him,” he says and squeezes my hand. 

“Ok enough talk of our brothers what about your parents?” Loki asks as the wine’s poured.

“My mother and father are idiots, my father is an average man and my mother was a mathematic genius but gave it up to have kids. I don’t understand them.” I say, “What are your family like, your adopted family?” I ask.

“My father was a fool who had to control everything, a bit like your brother. He praised Thor for everything and let him grow into the fool he is today. My mother is kind and clever, she taught me my magic and looked after me when Thor’s friends were being cruel.” I squeeze Loki’s hand now, in an automatic reaction and he smiles at me. 

The food was put on the table and I had to release his hand again. We began to eating, listening to the band play. 

“I play the violin, I taught myself and compose my own work,” I say.  
I remember my mother telling me if I want someone to trust me; you have to tell something about yourself. If they reply with a story of their own they have accepted the offer of trust or something, she talks a lot of nonsense.

“Is that the instrument you play with?” Loki asks.

“Yes, it helps me think,” I say.

“My only skill was magic. I wasn’t as strong as the others, probably because I’m a… frost giant… so I couldn’t fight, though I am good with knives. I sat in the library while Thor would train. Magic isn’t considered much on Asgard, it’s for women, but I was second only to the All-mother and All-father, in Asgard.” Loki confessed.

I ignore the frost giant comment, as Loki look ashamed of it, but I file it away to ask more about another time,   
“Do you miss your magic?” I instead ask. I had never seen him struggle without it.

“Yes, but it’s not the first time the All-father has limited my power, this is just the first time he has taken it all away. I know how to act like a human and you and John have taught me a lot,” he smiles softly at me. I’m glad my words haven’t upset him. I fact he seems to enjoy talking about these things, I suppose this must be his first opportunity in a while. 

The night continued with the exchange of stories and handholding. After our meals were cleared away desert was bought because Loki has a sweet tooth but I refrained.

“Come on Sherlock try the vanilla ice-cream, it's not that sweet,” Loki said mischievously waving his fork at me. I had to laugh at him; we were both a little tipsy.

“Very well,” I agree and leant across the table to eat off his spoon. 

“Well?” he asks with his mischievous smirk.

I cringe at the sickly, sticky toffee pudding he had hidden within the ice cream. 

“Loki, that’s too sweet, how can you eat that?” I say finishing my wine, which now tasted bad, to remove the taste.

He laughs at me and finishes his meal.

“I hate you,” I say putting my glass down.

Loki just smiles.

“You love me,” he says and finished the last spoon of his sickly meal. 

“I’m sure I can do both,” I argue but the green-eyed man laughs at me again.

“You’re paying,” he reminds me, “I’m popping to the toilet,” Loki said and with a sticky kiss on the cheek, he left. 

I cleaned my cheek off and paid the bill as Loki returned; I had called the driver while Loki was in the toilet so our car was ready. We collected our jackets as a man suddenly ran out of the bathroom. 

“I didn’t do it?” Loki immediately said in the response of someone who was blamed for everything in life.

I just looked at him. Surprisingly I found that I trusted him enough to not need to know. He would tell me if it mattered. I just laughed at him and took his hand.

The car was ready out side with Mycroft’s driver holding the door.

We got in and were soon on our way home. 

-


	12. Post-Date Night

Loki’s POV

When we got back to the house Sherlock leads me upstairs by my hand. His long fingers fitted around my bony hand perfectly.

Once in the lounge, I checked it was empty of John and then pulled Sherlock close. My hands went around his waist and his fell around my neck. We smiled at each other for a moment and then started kissing

For once uninterrupted.

We were soon in the kitchen and I had Sherlock pinned against the worktop.

“Stay… with me… tonight,” Sherlock said between kisses. 

I pulled away from him, “but I promised John,” I say teasingly with a laugh.

“Fuck John,” Sherlock said kissing me again.

“I would rather… fuck you,” I say. 

Sherlock responded by pulling me down the hall and into his bedroom. 

Our coats and jackets were soon on the floor and I kicked my shoes off. Pulling my socks off I ended up in Sherlock’s bed. And Sherlock soon had me pinned on my back.

I pulled one of my wrists out of under his hand and stroked the side of his face with it, slowing the pace down.

“Not tonight though,” I finish my earlier thought.

“What?” he asked, lust must have clouded his brilliant mind. 

“I’m not having sex with you tonight,” I clarify. 

Sherlock is confused for a moment and then relaxes, rolling onto the bed next to me. 

“You’ll still stay here though?” he asks lying next to me. 

“Of course Love,” I say turning to face him. He smiles at me and I have to kiss him. 

He gets up and changes for bed while I strip to my boxers and under shirt. 

The tall man soon returns and slides into bed next to me. He turned the light out and I fall asleep with the warmth of the man I love next to me. 

And then a worried voice says:

“John will be suspicious,” 

“Let him be.”

“What if Lestrade comes around?”

“He’ll be happy for us.”

“What if Mycroft comes round?”

“Sherlock Love?”

“Yes?”

“Go to sleep.”

-


	13. S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony’s POV  
Even though Pepper has been CEO of Stark Industries for the past few years she still drags me to meetings. Apparently, she needs my ‘magnetic personality’ or something. So now I’m across an ocean in London, England. 

In all fairness, the meeting was short but shorter than my travel time and that pisses me off. Add to that the fact I don't have my Iron Man suit and you have a very board Tony Stark.

To make the most of my time I decided to walk around the city where I’m a little less known so I wasn’t stopped asking for autographs much. Whilst walking past a little café, something or rather, someone caught my eye. 

Thor’s little brother, the man who threw me out my window, was sitting at a table for two. A dark-haired man sat opposite. And then I was surprised as Loki kissed the man and then left for the back of the café, to a bathroom, I can only guess, 

I quickly reach for my cell and leave the cafes view. Not knowing who to call first, I find J.A.R.V.I.S. was already calling Agent Hill, Fury’s second. She quickly picked up.

“Yes Stark?” she answered with a sigh, she never liked dealing with me, that why I miss Agent. 

“Quick question, does S.H.I.E.L.D. know Loki’s in London?” I say and wait for her reaction. 

-

Loki’s POV  
I enjoy sitting next to Sherlock on the sofa since we’ve been a couple – going on dates and hand-holding is our limit of public displays of affection. 

Most evenings John will work on his blog or message this ‘Mary’ who he had been dating the last few weeks. Tonight, was the same as always with Sherlock and me on the sofa reading a book each, my head laying in his lap, and John on his laptop at the desks. 

Ms Hudson then interrupted us by busting into the room like she was racing someone upstairs.  
“Um, Loki there are some Americans at the door for you,” she said. 

Before we could respond Director Nick Fury entered through the door with Agent Maria Hill behind him. Both had their hands hovering over their guns. 

“Loki, nice to see you again,” the one-eyed man said clearly unfazed by the domestic scene he walked in on. 

“Director.” I returned, sitting up straight, putting my book on the table carefully and moving away from the mortals. 

“Who are you?” asked Sherlock confused.

“Don’t,” I said to him, his mouth will only get him in trouble here. He just sighed and pulled out his phone, moving to join John by the desks as he noticed I needed to protect them. 

Thank the Norn’s he’s smart.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” Fury responded to Sherlock who just continued to type on his mobile. 

“How may I help you, Director?” I ask getting his attention back on me.

“You can start by coming with us to answer some questions,” Fury said cruelly. There would be more than just questions.

“Shall I call the police?” Ms Hudson asked from the doorway. Surprisingly she looked ok with the situation, Sherlock had said she had a criminal past, so she must be used to people with guns walking in. Or good at hiding worry.

“No, just got back downstairs,” Sherlock, told her shortly and she left quickly. 

“Loki, don’t think we are just going to let these people take you,” John said to me, ever the hero.

I just smile at him kindly and then turn to the agents. 

“How did you find me?” I ask curious, Thor only knew I was in England and not even he knew where.

“Stark saw you in a coffee shop nearby, the owner told us where you lived,” Hill replied in her formal manner. 

“Oh and Stark didn’t come in to say hello,” I say playfully.

“You threw him out of a window last time you spoke,” Hill said seriously.

“So I did,” I mutter and Sherlock snorted as he held back laughter at my attitude.

“Will you come peacefully Loki?” Fury asked hand closer to the gun. 

“Yes,” I reply shortly and hold out my wrists for him to cuff. I avoid John and Sherlock’s eyes. Fury was shocked for a moment and then looked for a trick.

“Wait who are these people? Why are you just going with them?” John asks he had the need to protect his friends and save the day. Surprisingly his hero side doesn’t annoy me as much as it once did.

“What are they going to do to you?” Sherlock finishes putting his phone away at last.

“We protect the world from threats like Loki, and he is coming with us whether he wants to or not,” Fury explains. 

“Will you let him come back?” Sherlock asks. I feel upset at the worry in his voice, but John and I are the only ones who hear it. 

“No, he will be returned to Asgard or placed somewhere he won't be a threat,” Hill explained in her level tone. 

“No, he’s not a threat now, in fact, he’s been helping,” John argued.

“Helping who?” Hill said sounding interested.

“The police, I’m a Consulting Detective,” Sherlock said more relaxed and composed than John.

“Sherlock, be quiet,” I say, still not looking at him.

He stops and I can feel his eyes on the back of my head.

“Fine, but I don’t know why they think they can just walk into my home and make demands,” Sherlock muttered, not being able to resist the last word.

I smiled softly at his words, causing Hill and Fury to exchange confused looks. Fury then locked the handcuffs around my wrists. 

“Oh, but before we find out if Asgard wants you back we’re going to punish you Earth style. After all, Asgard’s had its chance. You’re going to a cell in S.H.I.E.L.D. until a trial,” Fury said with a cruel smirk.

I feel my lips curl in a grimace.  
“A fake trial arrange by the same people that wanted to send a bomb into New York City, probably,” I say.

“Or not,” said an English voice I have never heard before.

“Mycroft!” John exclaimed.

As Sherlock said,  
“Took your time brother, I know you are never too far from Bakers Street.” 

“Well I have to keep an eye on you, little brother and the traffic is to blame Sherlock dear. Hello John and you must be Loki,” Mycroft said looking at each person in turn.

“I would shake your hand but…” I say and hold my shackled wrists up.

“Yes, quite,” he said sounding disappointed as he walked around the room touching and judging things, generally annoying Sherlock. 

“Mr Fury, you will remove them things and then remove yourself from Britain. The British Government is dealing with Mr Odinson here and unless you want to start a war with Europe I suggest leaving now,” the man all but ordered, turning the face Fury, leaning on his umbrella and giving the director a fake smile like Sherlock’s. It’s the smile that says, ‘I’m the smartest person in the room’.

“Mr…” Fury started.

“Holmes, Mycroft Holmes,” Mycroft’s assistant finished from the doorway not looking up from her phone.

“Mr Holmes,” Fury continued clearly recognising the name, “This is a problem for S.H.I.E.L.D….”

Mycroft held up a hand to silence the man. 

“But Mr Fury…” Mycroft started.

“Director.” Fury corrected getting angry.

“MR Fury,” Mycroft said sternly, “S.H.I.E.L.D. has no power here so unless you want me to get the British Secret Service involved I suggest you leave now. This is not an American problem and I have informed the CIA so please don’t send your heroes, they are more trouble than they are worth,” Mycroft finished.

There was silence for a moment as Fury considered his options.  
“Very well,” Fury agreed, “Hill take the handcuffs off Loki,” he ordered.

The cuffs were removed and Mycroft’s assistant led the agents out the room and drove them to the airport. 

I rub my wrists where the cuff had rubbed and was surprised by Sherlock hugging me. My arms soon wound around his neck in response. 

“I’m going to check on Ms Hudson,” John said leaving the room so we can have some privacy.

“Thank you,” Sherlock said into my shoulder but it was aimed at his brother.

I see Mycroft's eyebrows rise in surprise at being thanked.  
“Loki you must be better for my brother than I thought,” he comments as Sherlock released me. 

“Alright?” I ask Sherlock, my hands on his cheeks.

“Yes,” he replies and smiles softly. 

I turn to Mycroft, “Thank you for helping me,” I say, “I’m glad you think I’m good for Sherlock, it means a lot.”

“I like to keep my little brother happy, but if you go all, ‘king of the world’ again I will let S.H.I.E.L.D. do what they want,” he replied seriously. 

“Understood sir,” I say and feel Sherlock wince.

“Don’t call him sir,” Sherlock said. 

I just roll my eyes and Mycroft looks away and eventually leaves as I kiss Sherlock if only to stop an argument. And partly because I didn’t think I would get to do this again when I saw Nick Fury’s face. 

-


	14. Avengers

Johns POV  
After S.H.I.E.L.D. found where Loki was, it didn’t take long for the Avengers to turn up at Bakers Street. Thank god only three of them came, as I don’t think our little flat could handle the Hulk. 

I was the only one home when Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Thor (Loki’s brother) turned up. I led them up to the lounge and made them some tea. While in the kitchen I called Sherlock. 

“Sherlock,” I whisper into the phone, panicking slightly. 

“John?” he replied sounding confused.

“The Avengers are here, they want to talk to Loki, tell me you two are on your way back?” I ask, getting louder as I spoke.

“Yes… Loki, stop that,” Sherlock says. Knowing Loki he’s probably kissing Sherlock’s neck. Loki may be the God, but he worships Sherlock. It also meant he was close enough to the phone to hear our conversation. There was then the sound of the phone being passed.

“Tell my brother to wait, we are nearly home,” Loki said and hung up. He seemed to be expecting Thor’s visit.

I turn to find the heroes looking at me.

“Um, Loki and Sherlock are almost here,” I explain and bring the tea in. 

“Has my brother behaved well Doctor?” Thor asks, his hands dwarfing the teacup. Stark doesn’t touch his tea while Rogers sips his quietly. 

“Yeah, he’s not a problem. Well once we stopped him calling us mortals he got in fewer fights, so yeah he’s fine.” I say and drink my tea burning my mouth - stupid super humans, being able to drink tea when it’s too hot. 

I see Stark laugh at me. Clearly, he’s fallen for that before.

“Tony?” Rogers said confused by Starks laughter. 

“It’s nothing Cap,” Stark said, waving him off. The Captain didn’t look happy but let it go. Those two really don’t trust each other. 

“Fights?” Thor asks.

“Well, mostly me punching him,” I explain and Stark looked impressed.

Then the sound of the front door opening could be heard. 

-

Loki's POV  
I take my time to walk up stairs until Sherlock takes my hand kindly, and then roughly pulled me up them. I scowl at him and then open the door to the lounge. Sherlock takes my coat and hung it with his. 

“Hello, Stark, Rogers, Brother,” I say getting their attention. 

“LOKI!” Thor said loudly and hugs me.

"Thor let go of me, you oaf. I'm mortal, you could break a bone," I complain.

Thor let go of me and I turn to the other two heroes, "Why are you here?" I ask them. I know Thor just came for me but the others were probably here on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s behalf.

"Fury wanted us to pass on some threats and tell you if you commit a single crime or enter American soil or airspace, S.H.I.E.L.D. will arrest you," Stark explained in a bored voice, he seems to not like S.H.I.E.L.D. much. 

"Captain?" I ask to find out why he's here.

"Oh I'm not here for the threatening, just to make sure Tony and Thor behave," he explained.

Thor then hugged me again, but it ended quickly.

"Brother I am so glad you are well and with friends. The Doctor is nice and your home is..." 

"'Cosy' is the word you're looking for, big guy," Stark suggested, "Homes are smaller in this country and not everyone is as rich as me," he said with a smirk, the Captain looked annoyed by the boast.

"Thank you, Thor," I say to be polite and then gesture to the man behind me, "This is Sherlock, he also lives here," I explain.

The Avengers acknowledge him and we move to sit on the sofas, not before Thor hugs me again. John hid a laugh behind his hand while Sherlock sat at a desk behind his laptop.

"Look I don' t know what Thor's told you," I start.

"The big guys told us all about your punishment after I saw you in London," Stark interrupted. “Apparently, your father didn’t want him to say anything unless directly asked,” Stark said sounding annoyed that Thor kept them out of the loop.

"Well then you know I'm no threat, all I want is a peaceful life with John and Sherlock," I explain.

I then hear John mutter,  
"Mainly Sherlock," and I elbow him.

"Why Brother? When I was on earth is couldn't wait to get home," Thor asks.

"Brother, Asgard is no longer my home. Only you, Sigyn and Frigga like me: you're on Earth, Sigyn's left Asgard and Mother…the All-Mother no longer has time for me. And well on Earth I have friends and Sherlock," I explain.

"But Mother and I love you Loki," Thor argues.

"And I love Sherlock," I say softly.

Everyone falls silent and Sherlock's head shoots up, his eyes lock with mine and I smile. Well, I hadn’t meant to say it like that but it’s not untrue.

-

Sherlock's POV

I look Loki in the eye, and I feel a warmth within me. He loves me. I want to kiss him and return the words but then a white light covers him. 

We all look away, blinded by the brightness. John and I were behind the desk, the heroes behind the sofas. 

When the light dies down and the black spots have left my eyes I saw Loki, the God, in full Asgardian armour.

"Your magic's back," I say simply as Loki looked over himself. Green sparks were lessening as his magic settled in. 

"Yes," Loki replies shocked. 

The others in the room had yet to react. Stark came out from behind the sofa he hid behind, Thor and Rogers at his side.

"Well Loki, I don’t think you’re getting your quiet life," Stark said.

I look to John who just shrugged, "When do we ever get a quiet life," he said.

I look to Loki; the sparks of magic had stopped and Loki used his magic to change back into the clothes he wore before, in the flash of green. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him.

"I love you too," I say into his ear. He just giggles into my neck and holds me tight.

"I have my magic," he says and vibrates with excitement. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all I have written. I have a plan for more if you're interested? I hope you've enjoyed it. :)


	15. Asgard Again

Loki’s POV  
“I have my magic,” I say feeling it return to my body and settle under my skin. The rush from my power meant I didn’t care that the Avengers were in the room. It was the best day in recent years, Sherlock loves me and I have my magic again. 

And then Thor ruined it.

“Brother, we must return to Asgard and tell mother the good news,” he booms, loud as ever.

“Have you not listen to a word I’ve said, Thor? I’m happy here,” I say and then I feel Heimdall’s sight on me and hear his voice echo around the room.

“Lord Odin request your presence in Asgard, Prince Loki,” it called. 

“Where did that come from?” asked Stark.

“That is why you think your God’s live in the sky,” I answer and turn to Sherlock, “I must leave but I promise I will return as soon as I can,” I say, my hands ghosting over Sherlock’s face. 

Sherlock nods in understanding and I kiss him once more before leaving his arms. 

I teleport Thor and I to an open area and call on Heimdall to take us home.

-

Lestrade’s POV  
Loki needed to come back from his family trip and soon. He had only been gone a week but Sherlock’s moping is driving me mad. Not even a murder case had cheered him up. 

I must say I missed the man too, but I’m glad he had made up with his family. 

But still, Sherlock needs to start winding up Anderson or reacting to Sally’s comments soon. 

-  
Loki’s POV  
Even though the prodigal son had returned, Odin was too busy to see me for a week. I spent my free time in the library or at dinner with Thor or Frigga and one day catching up with Amora. 

When finally, Odin had time, he sent his guards to collect me from the library. I placed the book in a pocket dimension as I had been doing with a few other of my favourites and followed them, wanting to get this over with so I could go back to Sherlock. 

In the golden hall stood Odin and Frigga and it felt like my sentencing which started all this in the first place. 

“Loki,” Odin said, actually sounding proud of me for once, “You completed your punishment quicker than I expected,” he and Frigga smiled at me and once again I waited for the ‘but’, “But not as quick as Thor did,” there it was. 

Frigga shot a disapproving look at her husband at the unnecessary comment. He ignored it and continued.

“The reason for this meeting is for us to know what you want to do next? You can have your title of Prince back and your life on Asgard. Your room is as you left it…” Odin started but I raised a hand to stop him and get this over with quicker. 

“Lord Odin I ask, for one thing, to return to Midgard,” I say respectfully.

“But why Loki?” asked Lady Frigga, stepping down from her spot beside Odin to be level with me, upset that I wanted to leave again.

“I have friends and a lover I wish to return to,” I reply simply.

“Really you must tell me more,” Frigga says her face changing from worry to excitement and Odin sighed as any notion of formality about this meeting fell away and it turned to a mother gossiping with her son.

I smile as I tell her about Sherlock, “He a clever man, a detective, very different to other mortals and he’s very good looking,” I explain.

“He sounds lovely,” Frigga says happily, “When are you getting married?”

“What?” I say stunned at her change of topic.

“Well you are in love after all and mortals don’t live long so you best get on it,” she explains innocently. 

“…I will ask him if that’s something he wants to do once I return,” I say nervously. 

Frigga hugs me as Odin walks toward us. Once my mother releases me he takes the chance to hug me, something he hasn’t done for years. 

“Go, my son, go be happy, but know you will always have a home here,” he said and releases me. 

I smiled to my adoptive parents who still somehow saw me as their son. That was an argument for another time though. Once they both stepped away from me I teleported to Heimdall who returned me to Midgard.

-


	16. Marry Me?

Loki's POV

I teleport into an empty flat in Bakers Street. I take this opportunity to use my magic to change out on my armour and into a black suit. 

Once dressed I head downstairs to Mrs Hudson's flat, knocking on her door.

"Hello Loki," she said with a kind smile.

"Hello Mrs Hudson, do you know where Sherlock and John are?" I ask the old woman.

"Oh yes, Sherlock's been missing you something terrible so Lestrade's let Sherlock in on a big serial killer case. They're at a crime scene at the moment, in Whitechapel I think," she says, clearly, her information came from eavesdropping on her tenants. 

"Can I borrow a phone to call John please?" I ask, and she reaches into her pocket to fish out a mobile phone for me to use. "Thank you," I say then pause, "You know who I am don't you?" I asked the old woman, who wasn't surprised to see me, she smiles at me.

"Of course, I know you Loki, but If you mean that I know you're a God, then yes, I do, it was obvious when Thor and the other Avengers turned up, but you three weren't very subtle about it beforehand," she said with an all-knowing smile. She defiantly was eavesdropping on us. I will need to put wards around the flat in future. 

I thank her for the phone and head into the hall to make the call. John quickly picks the phone up. 

"Mrs Hudson?" Johns' voice says.

"No Loki," I reply with a smile.

"Loki! You're back?" John says sounding relieved.

"Yes, I just got back, where are you?" I ask getting to the point, I wanted to see Sherlock.

"I'm in a cab to the crime scene now, I'll text you the full address. I would pick you up but I'm around the corner now," he says.

"It's fine I'll teleport," I say happy that I wouldn't have to sit in the back of a cab again, "Send me a picture instead,"

"I forget you have magic now," John says with a chuckle.

"See you soon John," I say hearing the cab stop at its destination. 

"Bye Loki," the doctor replies and hangs up.

A few seconds later I get a text. I leave the phone in the hall for Mrs Hudson to find and teleport in a flash of green. 

-

Loki's POV

I appear at the other side of a police tape line in a dark alley. Standing on the edge of the crime scene, Lestrade was the first person to see me. 

The grey-haired detective smiles brightly at the sight of me and walks over, greeting me with a hug, "I'm glad you're back, he's been a pain without you, sorted things with your family then? You're looking good,"

"Yes, thank you detective, but I'm going to be staying here a bit longer," I say looking for Sherlock in the crowd. 

Lestrade smiles at me and calls Sherlock over. The man appears from a doorway in the ally and heads over to us, John following behind.

As soon as I've caught Sherlock's eye his face lights up. He runs over and hugs me and I push him back a bit so I can kiss him. 

"I thought you would stay on Asgard," he confesses in a whisper. 

"I couldn't stay away," I joke back and kiss him again. 

"I'll get us a cab," John says but I led Sherlock towards the ally,

"Sorry John teleporting is faster," I say close enough so only the doctor and detective can hear and then Sherlock and I was gone in a green flash.

-

Loki's POV

"Wow," Sherlock say's with a gasp as he opens his blue eyes and finds himself in the lounge of Bakers Street. I take a seat to give Sherlock a moment to get over the teleportation. "How does that work, you need to tell me," Sherlock says excitedly, so childlike. 

"It's just breaking down cells and recreating them somewhere else, I can only do it over short distances and I have to know the destination," I explain. 

Sherlock looks fascinated by me. I would tell him all about magic another time. He is such a captive audience about interesting topics, that I would tell him whatever he wanted to know.

"Wow," he says again, I worry I've broken him.

He finally sits next to me, pulling me into a hug and I relax. I enjoy the feel of Sherlock's body against me and breath in his scent. I've missed this. 

We sit like that, exchanging the odd kiss until we hear John run upstairs.

"Loki!" he shouts as he enters the room, "Teleport me too next time, I don't have Sherlock's magical cab finding powers," he complained half angry, half playful. Then he hung his coat up and fell onto a sofa to catch his breath. 

-  
Sherlock POV 

I release Loki remembering the case now John had distracted me from Loki's return. I get up to look for my phone, finding it in my coat's pocket, and text Lestrade some of the points I noted from the crime scene before Loki had turned up. Ever the distraction that man.

John recovered his breath and gets up. 

"Tea?" he asks the room.

"Please," I answer and turn to Loki. When he didn't answer John was looking to.

Loki seemed distracted, but what caught our attention was his use of magic, which I supposed we should get used to. He was currently playing with a magical green snake which was weaving in and out of his fingers. 

John soon finds his voice again, getting over the display of magic.

"Er, Loki Tea?" he tries.

"Hm, yes please," Loki says not looking away from the snake.

John heads for the kitchen and I send my text and put my phone down. Something wasn't right. For most people, I wouldn't notice this or if I did I wouldn't care. But I want Loki to always be happy and I don't want him to leave again. 

"What's wrong?" I say moving to sit next to the God. 

Loki closed his eyes.

"My Moth- Lady Frigga wants me to marry you," he confessed. 

The sound of John dropping a teaspoon could be heard from the kitchen. 

"Ok," I say.

I want to marry Loki I realise. Marriage is about staying with one person forever and could never see myself without him. Loki's time away from me on Asgard showed that. But Loki didn't sound happy about the idea. Was his mother forcing him to marry? 

I think over what Loki said as John brings in the teacups. Loki then flicks his wrist and the third cup disappears from the kitchen a reappears on the coffee table with a flash of green.

"Helpful," John comments.

I was broken from my thoughts by Loki kissing me lightly. 

"What are you thinking about Love?" he asks me softly. 

"Loki, I don't want a forced marriage," I say giving the man an out. He looked confused for a moment then spoken in the same soft tone.

"I may have phrased that wrong. I want to marry you, but my mother reminded me that mortals have short lives and so I am asking you earlier than I thought I would," Loki explained. 

Loki POV 

I've decided I'm just going to just ask Sherlock. I get up from the sofa and get down on one knee in front of Sherlock. Looking into the man's blue eyes I know this is the right thing.

I reach to my right and pull a plain silver band from my pocket dimension. John gasps at my hand disappearing into another world but Sherlock's eyes are on mine. 

The ring was once mine, I had made it as a child when I wanted to learn how smithing worked. I hope it will fit Sherlock's slim fingers. And then he wouldn't mind the dents. 

I clear my throat. 

"Sherlock Holmes, will you do me the honour of marrying me, so we can spend the rest of your mortal life together?" I ask. 

"Yes," he says immediately and his face light up making him look as young as he acts. 

I slide the ring on Sherlock's finger using my magic to fit it perfectly and then pull the man forward to kiss him.

John then spoke up.

"So, do we get to see Asgard?" he asked. 

I smiled brightly. 

"I would love to show you both Asgard, the Golden city is beautiful," I said, my mother would want to meet them both anyway.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to watch more Sherlock before a write more but I hope they are not too ooc in this chapter.


End file.
